For the one I Love
by YamiAstral
Summary: Summary inside. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater 1989: Hey Guys and Gals! Heres a new Yugioh fanfiction.

Disclaimer: No ownership of Yugioh or the characters. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Thanks Dude for making Yugioh possible.

Pairing: Seto X Yami-Yugi (_ I love this couple)

Summary: Seto Kaiba and Yami are in a happy relationship and have been for 3 years. Everyone is happy for the long term couple, except for Joey Wheeler. Since Seto and Yami got together; Joey has been harassing, stalking and verbally abusing Yami whenever he got the chance, resulting in permanent protection whenever Yami was alone. Not everything could of prepared Yami for whats to come.

Rated: M (for rape, language and abuse)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 1: Don't Joey!

Days in school drag on to midafternoon, a normal schedule for Yami, except for feeling the nonstop glaring that tends to scare him to a shiver. Yami turns his head only to find his ex-friend, Joey Wheeler staring colding at him. Since Kaiba started dating, the friendship started getting rocky. Yugi and the others cut him off due to the stalking and threats. Since then Joey has been slipping to the bad bully he once was, scaring Yami out of his wits.

For several days Joey's been planning how to get Yami for himself and has come up with a perfect idea. As far as he knew through rumors, Kaiba hasn't had sex with Yami as of yet. 'Wanting to wait till he was ready, eh Kaiba?' Joey thought to himself. When they were friends, Joey has heard Yami mention that he was self-conscious about having a relationship, yet here he was; dating Kaiba for 3 years going on 4.

'Tonights the night. I will lure Yami into my trap. I already slipped the note into his locker.' Joey thinks to himself with a smirk. Lunch time comes and goes, soon 3:10 rolls around, Yami comes to the boys locker room on the 3rd floor the spot the note said he should be. His heart told him to get out of there but his confusion got the better of him, so he went. Jumping when the door slams behind him, Yami goes and tries to open it only to be trapped against the wall by the one person Yami rather not be in the same room with. "Yo Yami-baby. Happy to see me?" Yami starts to tremble feeling Joeys hands travel in places where they don't belong. "Please stop Joey." Yami begs as he trembles. Within seconds, Joey whips Yami around back handing him HARD.

Falling to the ground with a now bruised face and a busted lip, Yami struggles to get away. Joey grabs Yami by the leg and with a yank, Yami is pinned down underneath the much taller male. Harshly shoving his hands into Yamis pants, making him cry out. Trying as he might to fight, Yami pushes Joey up to no avail. "Seto!...Help Me!" Yami cries out. Getting pissed at the mention of Kaiba, Joey punches Yami in the mouth as he rips his lower clothing off.

(Rape warning)

Yami jumps as Joey grabs onto his legs forcing them apart. "Joey...I'm begging you...Don't do this..." Yami pleads only to earn another punch. Shoving his rock hard erection into Yami, Joey smirks hearing him scream off the top of his lungs. Yami tries to breath but with a 9-inch monstrocity deep within him, just breathing alone was difficult. "Get it out!-Ah! Please Joey! It hurts!" Yami gasps out the best he could. Paying no attention to Yamis pleas, Joey harshly moves slamming into Yamis spot roughly, blood sliding down his spine.

Gasping for air and scanning the room for an object to hit Joey with, Yami feels his consciousness hanging by a thread. Spotting a close by bat, Yami reaches for it and gets it in his hand swinging HARD.

(Rape Warning end.)

Joey yanks out, screaming bloody murder. Taking the chance, Yami storms out, although limping, quickly. Hiding behind a storage area, Yami takes out his cell phone, dialing Seto's number horribly shaken up. Leaning against the wall blood sliding down his legs, Yami sighs in great relief hearing his boyfriends breathing on the other end. "Seto...thank god..." "Yami? What happened Love?" "Please...come get me...Joey...He..." "Wheeler! What did he do to you Love!" "Seto...Hurry...I hear him coming..." "...Where at Love?" "On my left at the storage are..." "Okay I'm on my way. Just hold on Love." "Okay Seto..." Yami hangs up and crawls into a crawlspace, hiding as he watches Joey walk into the storage area. "Once I get my hands on you, I will rip you apart!" Joey yells out beyond angry.

(Rape Warning)

Joey turns and kicks the vent off the crawlspace; grabbing onto Yami's arm yanking him out. "You little bitch! I'll make you pay!" Joey spats out, brutalling beating Yami. Pinning him down over a box, Joey slams into Yami harder than the first time, making him scream and cry. Grabbing both Yamis arms, Joey pulls him up, making him stand. "Start walking bitch!" Joey angerly yells.

Yami jumps and trembles. "I can't, it hurts...pull it out..." Yami pleads. Joey yanks on Yamis arms back, making his shoulder blades pop. "I said walk!" Joey yells again. Yami cries out, painfully walking to the direction Joey has him facing. Wincing as his spine begins to ache, Yami is placed against a wall and Joey continues to slam harshly into him. Closing his eyes, Yami feels everything within him shattering until he hears a familiar voice.

(Rape Warning end)

"Let Yami go Wheeler!" the voice yells out. Joey looks over just as he pulls out a knife. "Kaiba, you prick. You're in the way of my future." Joey blankly remarks as he gashes Yamis shoulder blades making him cry out. Yami opens his eyes as more tears fall. "...Seto...get it out..." he says in a pained whisper. Hearing his boyfriends pained voice, Kaiba storms over and socks Joey in the throat, making him pull out of Yami, making him fall to his knees trying to breath.

After giving Joey a good beating, Kaiba goes over to Yami, pulling him into a hug. "Yami, Can you hear me?" Kaiba asks worriedly. Yami looks up and grips his shirt. "...Seto...it hurts..." he cries softly. Kaiba picks Yami up bridal style and carries him out. "It's gonna be alright Love." Kaiba says. Getting to his limo, Kaiba lays Yami down with his head on his lap. Letting his driver to take them to Kaibas person doctors, Kaiba rubs Yamis back to ease the pains. Yami looks up at him. "Seto...I feel dizzy..." he says painfully.

Kaiba looks down at his beaten, battered boyfriend; feeling horrible for not arriving quick enough. "Try to rest Love...I'll be here when you wake up." Seto says truthfully. Yami grips Kaiba's hand. "You promise?" he asks. Kaiba grips Yamis hand back with a smile. "I promise Love." he says. Yami closes his eyes as Kaiba rubs his lower back ignoring the dried blood plastered there. Seto looks over Yami and he rubs Yamis hip so he could relax and not think of the pain.

After a while, the limo makes it to the Kaiba mansion. Seto picks Yami up carefully and gets out when the limo makes a complete stop. Ordering his maids and butlers to do appointed tasks, Seto takes Yami upstairs to their room. Doing a full rape kit so the doctors didn't have to touch Yami and so Seto can clean him up. Getting the examination done, Seto gets a bath ready. Yami wakes up as Seto walks in. "Seto..." Yami calls with a slight whisper. Seto, on cue, goes to Yamis side and takes his hand. "Are you alright Love?" Seto asks. Yami shakes his head wanting to cry. "I feel disgusting..." Yami says painfully. Seto helps his boyfriend sit up. "Come on, lets get in the tub and get you cleaned up." Seto says. Yami nods and the lovers head to the bathroom. Getting in the tub, Seto starts to get Yamis back cleaned up. Yami sits still allowing his beloved to clean him up, only tensing up every now and then. Seto gets every spot cleaned up not wanting to risk going over boundries. Yami gets up on his knees turning his head to face Seto. "Can you clean there, please Seto?" Yami asks, with pleading eyes as he spreads his cheeks exposing the abused hole, no longer pinkish but a deep red color. Seto blinks and he puts his hand over Yamis and smiles. "I'll do my best Love." Seto says with honesty.

(Yaoi Loving)

Yami keeps still as Seto puts a finger in his entrance, making him whimper. Seto looks to him alarmed. "Are you alright?" he asks. Yami looks to him and nods. "Yes...it just hurt a little bit...I'm alright..." Yami tells him with assurance. Seto softly rubs his finger along Yamis inner walls, being gentle. Yami close his eyes gripping the side of the tub, feeling Seto rubbing his achy muscle walls, the tearing inside not hurting as bad. Seto puts his free hand on Yamis hand. "Let me know when you feel ready for another okay?" Seto assures him. Yami looks to him and nods. "Please add another...I want you to make me yours Seto..." Yami pleads.

Seto blinks and adds another finger, scissoring to relax the muscles. "Can you lower yourself Love?" Seto asks with worry. Yami looks to Seto and he turns to face Seto, positioning himself over Seto's erection, slowly lowering himself down gasping and whimpering. Completely sheathing Seto inside him, Yami breaths in short gasps, trying to relax. Seto rubs Yamis hips and legs keeping him still. "Shh...its alright Love...Just be still for a while..." Seto says, wrapping his arms around Yami.

Yami wraps his arms around Seto's neck shaking. "Seto...I..." Yami starts but doesn't finish. Seto rubs his back, running his fingers through Yamis tri-colored hair. "Whats the matter Yami?" Seto asks, sensing sadness in Yami. A sniffle and a sob makes Seto's heart ache. Yami sobs trying to relax but he just couldn't. "I'm sorry Seto..." Yami mutters. Seto blinks. "Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you're trying to relax but you were just raped and its hard to relax after something like that." Seto says with honesty.

Yami looks to him tears falling, the pain showing in his eyes clearly. "Seto..." Yami begins but gasps accidentally moving and hitting the badly bruised spot. Seto puts his hands on Yamis face and kisses him softly, shifting a bit, hitting the spot again, making Yami gasp, his face turning beat red. "Seto...you're hitting the spot...I'm getting dizzy..." Yami gasps out.

(Yaoi Loving End)

Seto stops and slowly pulls out. "We'll stop until you are healed up Love. I don't want you to faint from the dizziness." Seto states worriedly. The two get out, get dried and dressed and lay down in bed. Seto holds Yami in his arms rubbing his back. Yami sleeps feeling safe in his beloveds arms.

(END)

Soul Eater 1989: There you go! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

SoulEater1989: Hello everyone, This is Chapter 2 of For the One I Love

Rated M for a reason

Pairing: Seto Kaiba X Yami Yugi

Key things to know in this chapter:

-Takes place a month after Yami gets raped by his ex-friend Joey.

-Yami has constant nightmares about the incident, but at least tries to have a balanced relationship with Seto.

-Yugi and the others are aware of what happened and do anything in their power to help Seto protect Yami from Joey.

-Joey is currently hatching up a new plan to claim Yami as his own property.

-Seto is away on business and has left Roland in charge so Joey doesn't bring harm to Yami again.

Talking: "Love"

Thinking: 'Love'

Chapter 2: I'll wait for you, My Love

Staring outside the window at the night sky, watching 2 or 3 shooting stars fly by. Yami grips his cell phone waiting for his beloved Seto to call from America. 'A whole month...I haven't left this room in a month...Both Seto and Mokuba left for business in America...why does it hurt so much to be alone...' he thinks to himself. Standing up slowly, Yami goes to the dresser getting his night clothes and a clean fluffy towel going to the bathroom connected to the bedroom he and Seto share. Turning on the hot water, Yami sits on the counter watching the tub fill holding his phone. Jumping out of his skin when his phone rings, flashing Setos name on the caller ID; Yami answers.

"Seto, how was the meeting?"

"It went well, I heading home right now actually."

Yami blinks his heart skipping a few beats.

"But you said last night that you wouldn't be home for another week."

"I managed to squeeze all the meetings I had for the week into 3 days. Mokuba saw the worrysome look on my face and took care of the scheduling for me."

Yami smiles, very glad that both Kaiba brothers were coming home early.

"I'm glad...I was...feeling lonely..."

"Are you alright though Yami? The last few times I called you've sounded distressed."

"I'll tell you when you come home okay...see you soon"

"Okay, I'll hold you to your word Love."

"Bye Seto, drive safely." "See you soon Yami."

Hanging up, Yami closes the curtains around the large tub sitting in the middle of the rather large bathroom. Taking his clothes off, Yami touches the two scars that now remain on his shoulder blades, shivering as the images of that dreadful night comes to mind. 'Why does that night show so clearly? I'm frightened Seto...please come home soon...' he thinks to himself sadly.

Turning off the water and stepping in, Yami sits down in the steamy water allowing his thoughts to wonder in the lonely room. Minutes go by and Yami faintly hears a familiar sound, making him look up. "...Seto's home..." he says out loud after hearing his loves voice downstairs. Stepping out of the tub, getting dried and dressed Yami puts a towel over his head and dries his hair off the best he could so his night shirt doesn't get wet.

Walking out of the room and looks over the railing, Yami smiles seeing Seto talking to Roland only hearing bits and pieces. Seto looks up and smiles seeing Yami up and about. "You can meet me in the study and we'll talk okay Yami." he says genuinely. Yami simply nods and heads to the study. Once there Yami sits on the couch on the right side of Setos work desk. Waiting only a few minutes, Yami looks to the door, seeing Seto coming in. Seto walks over and sits next to Yami, pulling him into his lap. "Now then, Whats got you so distressed lately Yami?" he asks with worry.

Yami lays against Setos chest taking his hand. "A week after you left for America...Yugi and the others took me out for a while so I don't stay cooped up in the house...everything went okay...but..." he stops covering his mouth as if he was about to tear up. Seto blinks as he feels Yami starting to tremble. "But what?" he asks allowing Yami to take his time. Yami looks to him, his eyes trembling and watering. "Joey...he came...and tried to...hurt Yugi and the others..." he says starting to cry.

Setos eyes widen listening to his lovers distressed voice. "Did he hurt you at all? Is anyone injured?" he asks, keeping his questions to at least two at a time so its not too overwhelming for Yami. With a shake of the head, Yami wraps his arms around Setos neck. "I don't know...Yugi took my hand and we ran away while Tristan and Tea held him back...we stayed at grandpas shop until Tristan called..." he tells as more tears fall. "Seto...I'm so scared...Joeys willing to do anything to get to me..." he whimpers clinging to his love.

Seto wraps his arms around Yami rubbing his back, whispering loving words to calm him down. "You have nothing to be scared of now...I'm here for you and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from that good for nothing pest." he says with pride. Suddenly a harsh breeze blows into room, sending papers everywhere. "Oh is that so Kaiba!" a familiar voice yells out, sending a shock wave through Yamis body.

Both Yami and Seto look seeing Joey at the window with a evil glare on his face. Yamis eyes widen in fear, clinging to Seto. "...No...You're not...you're not..." he studders in fear. Joey smirks. "I'm not what Yami? I'm not here? Sorry to break it to ya but I am here and I plan to take you away from Kaiba." he says sadistically. Within seconds Seto whacks Joey hard knocking him down, picks Yami up and makes a run for it, rushing up to the fourth floor, Seto enters a room and shuts the door locking it.

Yami clings to Setos shirt shaking. "Seto..." he whispers in fear. Seto looks down at him and tightens his grip. "Its alright Yami...I'm here Love..." he says, sitting on the bed holding Yami tightly in his arms. Yami trembles gripping Setos shirt. Seto touches Yamis shoulder blades gently, feeling the scars. "Do they hurt you Love?" he asks with concern. Yami shakes his head, listening to his loves heart beat. "No..." he says faintly.

Seto looks down at him, lifting his head up. Yami looks up at him tears falling. Seto cups Yamis cheeks and goes to kiss his love but the door flies open showing a very angry Joey, making the two jump. Sprinting forward, Joey grabs Yami and throws him to the floor making him hit his shoulder blades on the dresser. Seto gasps hearing Yami cry out. "Yami!" he yells out and glares at Joey. Before he could do anything, Joey whacks Seto in the ribs knocking him out.

~A few hours later~

Yami opens his eyes and gasps discovering the position hes in; his arms tied above his head, his mouth taped shut, his lower clothing gone and his upper clothing ripped open. Looking around, Yami gasps seeing Seto tied to a chair close by with a blood stain on the right rib cage area, making Yamis eyes widen. Screaming as loud as he could, Yami sighs in relief seeing Seto waking up, unable to speak. Seto looks up and gasps seeing his boyfriends terrified being. "Yami!" He yells out.

Joey comes out of the shadows chuckling. "So glad to see the two of you awake. Now is the time for me to claim what is rightfully mine." he says with a sickening tone. Seto glares at him struggling to get out of his restraints. "Don't you dare touch Yami! You caused enough damage already! Leave him alone!" he screams out, only to cough due to the pain in his right rib area. Joey smirks watching. "You're in no position to make threats Kaiba." he says as he runs his hand along Yamis inner thigh, making him whimper.

Seto looks watching helplessly. Joey smirks watching Yami struggle. "the drug should be kicking in anytime soon, Yami won't be able to resist me now." he says as Yami starts trembling, his body working against him. Seto gasps watching Yamis eyes water. "Stop it Wheeler!" he keeps yelling.

(Rape scene. This one is worse than the first time. _ Poor Yami)

Joey unzips his jeans, positioning himself at Yamis entrance. "Here I come Yami!" He yells out slamming into Yami, making him scream in agony as blood starts seeping out and drips to the bed. Joey smirks and slams harder, laughing as Yami cries and whimpers. Yami looks to Seto, his eyes massively watering as they start rolling back from the pain.

Joey growls slamming deeper and harder, punching Yami in the stomach just to keep him awake. "Stay awake you damn whore!" he yells as he continuously punches Yami, beating him black and blue as the sheets below them gets extremely soaked with Yamis blood. Seto watches in horror as Yami eyes begin to go dull. "Stop it Wheeler! You're killing him!" he yells out once again.

Hours go by and Joey jerks out ejaculating all over Yami. "Hahaha. Now no one will love you!" Joey says with a sadistic laugh as he leaves.

(Carry on now, its graphic despite it being short)

Seto struggles and manages to get out of his restraints going over to Yami. "Yami? Yami! Can you hear me?" he says slowly peeling the tape off and untieing him. Yami slightly moves his head to Setos voice, his mouth moving but nothing comes out. Seto kisses Yamis ropeburned wrists and looks around. "Don't worry, I'll get us to a hospital..." he says keeping calm for his fear stricken lover. Covering Yami up, Seto picks him up and quietly walks out the hidden back door in the back of the room, making it outside. "Heh...figured it be here Wheeler would take us to." he says out loud, recognizing the area. Holding Yami close to him so he didn't get cold, Seto rushes to the streets and runs to the closest hospital, which was a small 24/7 clinic close by Yugis house. Going inside, Seto grips Yamis trembling body. "I need some help here!" he yells out.

A nurse looks over and rushes to the two boys. "What happened?" she asks pulling up a stretcher. Seto sets Yami down on it. "Please help my boyfriend, Just help him." Seto tells the nurse unwilling to relive the horror that fell onto his lover. The nurse, although worried about Setos rib area, nods and wheels Yami into the ER to fix him up the best to her ability. Seto watches as another nurse comes and looks over his rib area, being lucky with some bruised ribs and was given pain killers.

After speaking to Yugi and telling him what has happened to Yami, Seto waits to go into the room to see him. Minutes turn to hours and the nurse who took Yami in comes up to the exhausted CEO. "Hes sound asleep now, hes lucky you brought him in when you did, he was very close to deaths doorstep." she says sincerely. Seto looks to her worriedly. "Is he...Will he be..." he stammers out of worry. The nurse smiles. "Don't you worry, he just needs to stay off his feet for a while. He just needs to allow his mind to recuperate." she says with a smile.

Seto sighs in relief. Being led to Yamis room, Seto frowns sadly seeing the machines hooked up on his battered and bruised boyfriend. 'Oh Yami...I should of done more to get you out of that situation...you wouldn't be like this now if I had tried harder...' he thinks to himself walking to the bed and takes Yamis hand. 'God...if you exist, please don't take Yami away from me...don't take my love away...' he pleads mentally.

Opening his eyes alittle bit, Yami turns his head facing Seto. Giving his hand a small light grip, Yami moves alittle bit to get Setos attention. Seto looks and smiles seeing Yami awake. "Oh thank goodness...Yami I'm so...so sorry..." he says in a faint whisper about to cry. Yami lifts his hand cupping Setos cheek and wiping away a tear. Taking his hand, Yami draws a heart on Setos palm as if saying 'I love you' in his own way. Seto smiles and kisses Yamis forehead now knowing that everything will work out alright.

(END)

There you have it. R&R Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

SoulEater1989: Hello Hello Hello all Fan fic fans! This is the 3rd Chapter of my newest fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own a damned thing.

Pairings: YamiXSeto, YamiXYugi

Talking: "I love you"

Thoughts: 'I love you'

Key things in this chapter:

-Yami is healing from his 2nd encounter with Joey Wheeler.

-This chapter will mostly be Yugis POV.

-Yugi is going to take the protective role over Yami, getting tired of the stalking and etc.

-Yugi is going to confront Joey about Yami.

-Yugi has a crush on Yami, but hasn't told him.

-The encounter may not go so well as Yugi planned.

-The will be no warning for rape due to scene changes.

Chapter 3: Is it okay to love you too?

Laying in bed barely listening to the blaring alarm clock. Sitting up shutting the annoying device off, Yugi hops in the shower allowing the cold water to hit his back. 'Yami...this torture Joeys putting you through has got to stop...I can't stand by and watch anymore...' he thinks sadly to himself. Placing his hands over his aching heart feeling it beating. Big tears beginning to overflow, Yugi drops to his knees trembling.

After a short half hour, Yugi gathers himself up and gets ready to go to school. Coming downstairs, Solomon Motou looks over, seeing the distressed look on his grandsons face. "Yugi? Are you feeling alright? I heard you talking on the phone late last night." he says in question. Yugi looks over and nods. "I'm alright grandpa. Kaiba was the one on the phone last night." he says with a slight strain in his voice. The elder Motou blinks noticing the strain. "Why would Kaiba call so late?" he asks, getting worried.

Yugi bites his lip and rubs his eyes. "He called because...Yami...he got...it happened again...Joey...he did it to...Yami." he stumbles through his words shaking in distraught. Solomon, as if on cue, quickly goes to his grandsons side and holds him in his arms as he cries. "Yugi...we got to do something to help Yami somehow." he tells him. Yugi gulps calming down after a while. "I'm going to comfront Joey today." he tells the elder, hearing him gasp.

"Yugi are you crazy? You'll get hurt" the elder tells the teenager with the deepest concern. "But, Yami has done so much to protect me. I want to be the one to protect him now Grandpa. Yami has done nothing to deserve such pain." he explains sadly. Solomon watches knowing that once Yugis mind was set on something there was nothing anyone could do that would change his mind. Yugi stands, grabs his bag and heads out before Tea and Tristan show up to walk with him. Solomon watches deeply concerned and goes to the kitchen to call Kaiba.

-At the clinic-

Seto sits in the chair watching Yami sleep. Holding his hand lightly, Seto blinks feeling his cell phone vibrate. Letting Yamis hand go for a bit to step outside to take the call. "hello this is Kaiba?" he answers. "Yugi is heading to the school to comfront Joey...I thought you may want to know Kaiba. Hows Yami doing?" the elder voice says. Seto's eyes widen hearing. "Yugi is going to do what? What is he thinking Mr. Motou!" he yells/whispers so Yami doesn't hear him.

"Yugi wants to do whatever he can to help the one he dearly loves." the elder tells the businessman. Seto blinks hearing the last bit. 'Does Yugi love Yami as much as I do?...I hope Yugi knows what hes doing. Now I'm worried.' he thinks to himself. "Yami is sound asleep right now, resting peacefully." he tells the guardian of both Yugi and his lover. "Thank you Kaiba...good bye." the elder says before hanging up.

Seto hangs up and looks up at the ceiling feeling a slight tug at his heart. 'Yugi, please don't get hurt... Yami wouldn't forgive himself if he found out what you're doing.' he thought to himself, in hopes that the younger male knew what he was planning would work.

-school alley ways-

Yugi walks slowly gulping slowly having second thoughts about comforting Joey all on his own. 'Maybe this whole idea was a bad one...' he thinks to himself looking around. "Well well well, if it ain't my old best buddy, Yuge'..." a familiar british voice echos through the alley walls. Yugi turns quickly, coming face to face with his ex-best friend. "Joey. I came to demand you to stop hurting Yami." he says slightly shaking.

Joey blinks and starts chuckling which after a while turns to laughter. "Ya almost had me there Yuge! You comin to demand me to stop! Ha! Thats a hoot!" he cackles. Yugi glares, standing straight trying to be tough like Yami. "I'm serious Joey! Stop hurting Yami now!" Yugi yells out. Joey towers over Yugi smirking seeing him trapped in a corner. "I doubt it Yuge." he says, punching the smaller boy in the stomach, grabbing his jaw yanking him up. "Would you like to take his place? If you want Yami to be safe, you'll have to take his place. I bet your ten times tighter than he is." the blonde says with a sick smirk on his face.

Yugi gasps shaking. 'I don't want to feel the same pain Yami has gone through! This isn't going as planned at all!' he screams out mentally.

Joey unzips his pants, pulling out his hardened cock as he forces Yugis mouth open shoving him down. Yugis eyes widen gagging trying to get the horrid monstrocity out of his small mouth. Joey glaring forcing Yugis head down, smirking hearing him choking. "come on Yuge, take it like Yami would!" he yells out, ripping Yugis school jacket off.

Yugi gathers enough strength to kick Joey off his feet and makes a run for it, coughing his throat tightening up. 'Oh no! This is bad! Joeys gonna hurt me! I'm sorry Yami!' he screams to himself.

-Clinic-

Seto wakes up to choking sounds. Looking over, Seto gasps seeing Yami struggling to breath, his throat closing up. 'Oh no! Yami!' Seto screams mentally going over to shaking him awake. Yami bolts up coughing getting breathing supply back, looking to his love. Seto holds him patting his chest gently. "easy love, easy...what happened?" he asks with concern. Yami catches his breath. "...Seto...Yugi... hes...Yugi's in..." he studders, unable to tell knowing he could feel the same thing Yugi feels but Yugi can't with his own pain.

Seto blinks listening. "Yugis what Yami. Love whats going on with Yugi?" he asks patiently. Yami covers his mouth shaking. "Joeys after Yugi now...hes gonna make...him go through it..." he studders in fear. Seto gasps, standing up. Yami looks to him. Seto looks to him. "I'm gonna go rescue Yugi. A person like him should go through that." he tells his lover. Yami watches blinking as his lover leaves wondering what he knew about Yugi that he didn't.

-School Alley-

Yugi keeps running hearing Joey close behind him and turns a sharp corner being small enough to fit through the tight space. 'Joeys too bulky to fit through here...I just hope he gives up chasing me' he thought to himself. Joey takes a peek in the space with a smirk on his face. "Oh Yugi! Come here and I may go easy on ya!" he yells in a snarky tone. Yugi watches him shaking in fear. Joey pulls out a bag of snappers (those fireworks you just throw on the ground making 'em pop) and starts throwing them at the smaller male.

Yugi flinches not too keen on the snapping noises being so close to him. Shaking beyond belief, Yugi steps sideways to try and get out. Finding an old ladder, Yugi looks back at the offending bully and starts climbing up being very glad that it was able to take his weight. Joey glares and rushes up to the roof hoping to beat his exfriend there. Yugi keeps climbing up, climbing over the fencing and finds a hiding place to hear Joey coming.

Yugi listens behind an old storage building peeking through a peek hole at the door leading to the steps of the school. Moving away quickly when the door opens, Yugi listens to Joeys ranting and stomping getting more scared than he was earlier. 'please don't find me...this is bad...I shouldn't have done this on my own...' he panics mentally. Joey paces around and smirks looking straight at the storage area. "Oh Yugi? Come out Come out wherever you are?" he calls out walking casually to the storage area.

Within seconds Joey kicks the wall, busting through exposing a terrified Yugi, grabbing him and slamming him to the ground. "Gotcha Yuge'!" he yells out trapping the terrified boy below him. Yugi struggles and wiggles out of the bigger males grip. "No! Get off me!" Yugi screams out trying to yell for help. Joey back hands the little male and pins his arms down, shoving his other hand down the lower offending clothing roughly fondling the boy.

Yugi screams and cries trying to get out of Joeys grip. "Ow! Stop it Joey! I don't want it! Get off me!" Yugi yells out. Joey glares stripping off Yugis pants and slams into the small boy gasping feeling the extreme tightness. "Fuck Yuge'! So tight!" he grunts slamming in the boy more. Yugi screams struggling as much as possible. "Get it out! That hurts! Stop it Joey! You're tearing me apart!" Yugi cries feeling the pain double as he feels Yami feeling the pain also.

Within seconds Joey is whacked upside the head. Joey looks down at the trembling boy riping out of him as blood comes out. "Who did that!" he yells out coming face to face with Kaiba. Seto punches the blonde in the face and goes to Yugi. "Yugi! Are you alright!" he asks deeply worried. Yugi opens his tear fulled eyes and looks to the brunette. "Kaiba...I'm..." he starts but doesn't finish in a lot of pain.

Seto rubs his head. "Don't talk Yugi. Its gonna be alright. I'll take you to Yami." he says as he wraps his jacket around the trembling boy. Yugi watches and gasps seeing Joey with a blunt object. "Kaiba! Watch out!" Yugi cries out pushing the brunette out of the way getting hit in the throat, making him cough up blood. Seto gasps seeing Yugi coughing and glares at Joey. "You threaten Yami and now you go after Yugi. You got some nerve Wheeler!" he says as he stands helping Yugi stand up.

Joey glares as he gets tackled by on campus police and taken away. Yugi grips Kaibas shirt his legs trembling. Seto looks down at the terrified boy. "You're in love with Yami aren't you?" he asks kindly. Yugi looks up at the brunette and nods. Seto pats his head. "How come you haven't said anything?" he asks. Yugi looks down. "I didn't want...to take him away when he already has you..." he says sadly. Seto smiles softly. "I'd be happy to share Yami with you Yugi. He can have more than one lover you know." he says sincerely. Yugi looks up at him blinking. "Really?" he asks and smiles softly as Seto nods.

-Clinic-

Yami sits in his room worriedly. 'Yugi...please be alright...' he pleads mentally. After getting over his painful feelings, Yami has been terribly worried about his dear friend. Hearing the front door open, his lovers voice and a little sniffle from his friend Yami gets sent over the edge. 'Oh no...please don't let it be so...don't let Yugi be hurt...' he panics mentally. Seto comes in and sits down at the edge of the bed. "Yami...Yugi has been...hurt very badly...I'm sorry..." he explains to his lover.

Yami gasps his eyes trembling. "no...he didn't...Joey didn't..." he stumbles over his words. Seto pulls the shaken boy into a hug allowing him to cry on his shoulder. "He did...I'm sorry Yami...I managed to stop him before it got worse..." he tells his upset lover. Yami cries gripping Setos shirt. "Yugi...he was innocent...why would he do this to him?..." he asks shaking. Seto shrugs. "I dunno Yami...Listen to me...Yugi has something important to tell you..." he says calmly.

Yami looks to him blinking. "Yugi has something to tell me? What is it?" he asks. Seto shakes his head. "It's something that he alone has to tell you." he says as the doctors wheel in Yugi to lay him in the bed next to Yami. The two lovers look over as Yugi wakes up and the doctors leave. Yami stands up slowly with Setos help and goes over to Yugis bedside. "Yugi..." he starts his crimson orbs filling with tears. Yugi takes Yamis hand gripping it a bit. Seto steps outside so the two could talk. Yami grips Yugis hand tightly. "What did you want to tell me Yugi?" Yami asks concerned.

Yugi smiles gripping his hand. "Yami...is it...alright...if I love you...like Kaiba does?" he studders as the morphine kicks in. Yami blinks gripping his hand some. "What?" he asks making sure he heard correctly. Yugi's eyes start to fill with tears smiling still. "Is it alright for me...to love you the same way Kaiba does?" he asks again. Yamis eyes fill with tears and hugs the innocent look alike gently. "Yes... Yugi you can love me like Seto does..." he says feeling Yugi hug back breaking to tears. Seto watches and smiles. 'I'm glad those two can love each other as much as myself and Yami can...maybe a three way love would do me some good. Now I got two lovers to look after.' he thinks to himself knowing everything will turn out alright for all three of them.

(END)

There You go! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater 89: Heres chapter 4 of the Yugioh fanfic, For the One I Love

Warning: This chapter is VERY graphic!

Pairings: Yami/Seto, Yugi/Yami and Yugi/Seto

Chapter 4: Are you Labor?

2 a.m. Flickers on the digital clock hanging over by the door. Pitch black covers all but the two beds being shined upon by the moonlight. Yami lays wide awake, unable to sleep for reasons unknown. After a minor setback weeks ago, resulting a longer than intended stay in the hospital, Yami's recovery appeared to be right on track. Mentally and emotionally Yami hasn't been himself. Self-anguish, doubt and being ashamed of what happened began to set in, making Yami hate himself. Despite hearing kind words from his lovers inside Yami felt disgusted with himself, feeling the need to peel his skin off.

Looking over to the other bed, Yami's second lover lays sound asleep. Getting better while he got worse each day. Sighing sadly, feeling as if he was the one to cause harm towards Yugi. 'Little one...If I could tell you how sorry I am I would...but nothing can express the pain I feel when you're hurt...' Yami thought to himself. Sitting up slowly, he gets up to go to the bathroom. Slowing reaching there, Yami turns to see Yugi asleep. Closing the door behind him, Yami takes off his clothes and hops out of his shower, turning on the hot water. Allowing the water to slide down his battered body, Yami starts to think on the things that his former friend had said only to start remembering the rape all over again.

Leaning against the shower wall, Yami looks down at the dark bruises that now rest on his thighs, hips and arms. Sighing once again, Yami jumps hearing a loud smack of thunder, then pouring raing. Deciding to get out and go back to bed, Yami gets out, gets dry and gets his hospital clothes on. Coming out of the room, Yami goes to his bed and lays down. Jumping out of his skin hearing the thunder, Yami gasps silently unable to find his voice when a tall shadow figure comes and injects him with something, knocking him out and taking him from the room. Not a single trace left behind.

A few hour later Yugi wakes up to the sun blinding him. "Ugh Yami...you opened the curtains again...close them please..." the still sleepy teen says, sitting up quickly when he hears no reply. Looking around frantically again, seeing if Yami was hiding anywhere but sees no one but him in the room, Yugi begins to cry, fearing Joey may have gotten to him again. Grabbing onto the phone, he dials Seto's number. Hearing a yawn on the other end Yugi begins to cry again. "Seto Yami is gone, he's not in the room, I'm scared, what are we gonna do!" he cries out really fast. "Woah Yugi, slow down. Now start again, take a breath." his lover says now wide awake after hearing Yami's name.

Yugi takes a deep breath. "Yami isn't in the room, I can't fine him." "Was he in bed when you saw him last night?" "Yes...then I fell asleep...I'm scared..." "Yugi...I want you to be honest when I ask you this okay?" "Okay Seto..." Yugi says with a sniffle. A sigh is heard. "Was any of the medical doctors looking at Yami funny or doing anything he or she shouldn't be doing?" Yugi thinks on the question then he gasps. "Dr. Ackerman has been coming to the room every hour to do some weird test on Yami and has this smirk on his face when Yami starts to feel uncomfortable." Yugi explains, remembering Yami's sad face as he tried to make the sicko stop what he was doing. Hearing his lover growl, Yugi shivers. "Hang tight there and I'll have some of my security to watch over you while I look for Yami." Seto says with a hint of anger. Yugi smiles sadly. "Okay Seto...Bye..." he says as they hang up.

~Somewhere Else~

Yami wakes up, strapped down to a padded table. Unable to move his body much, Yami tries to recall what happened but his head starts to pound. "The star of my show has awakened...Hello my dear Yami..." a voice starts. Yami jumps looking around seeing camcorders and video cameras everywhere. "You know, you struggled a lot, you got quite a concussion." the voices continues. The man comes closer seeing the camcorder down aimed at Yami. Sitting on the stool between Yami's legs, he lifts the gown up. "Lets take a look shall we?" the man says. Yami jumps feeling the cold hand on his thigh. "No...stop it Ackerman...Don't touch me!" Yami screams out. Ackerman smirks, picking up a large candle, tilting it to the side allowing wax to fall onto Yamis lower stomach area. "Lets play my favorite game, my dear love...Do you want to know what it is?" he asks sickly.

Yami shakes his head. Ackerman smirks putting his hand on Yamis stomach, making Yami wince feeling it hurt. "This game is called "Giving birth without doing a C-section," what do you think?" Ackerman asks with a smirk. Yami jumps, shaking. Ackerman smirks. "You've been dialated for a while, its time." he says pulling the anal plug out some liquid coming out. Yami jumps feeling something about to come out hyperventalating and gasping. "Wha...what did you put in me!" he yells restraining himself from pushing. Ackerman lifts up the control system. "A life sized baby that would weigh about 9 pounds 9 ounces." he says out loud. Yami gasps as Ackerman moves one of the controls to make the "baby" move, making Yami gasp/scream. Ackerman smirks putting a bucket under the birthing chair. "Time to give birth dear Yami." he says, forcefully grabbing Yami to stand after undoing the restraints and straps him down on the chair. "I got to go now, begin pushing now Love." Ackerman says as he leaves Yami to suffer.

Gasps and screams are heard in the room. Coughing and throwing up, Yami pushes as hard as he could not having much luck. Feeling his muscles tense up pain starts to become unbearable. Being cold, aching all over and his face beat red; Yami starts to feel light-headed. Minutes turn to hours as the pain increases making Yami scream off the top of his lungs. Getting halfway, exhaustion and massive pains in his hips begin to set in making it unbearable. "Seto...Yugi..." Yami says before fainting. His body working without mental help from the brain, the "baby" is pushed out along with the liquid that was inside his stomach. Yami remains unconscious for hours, being left all alone.

~At the Hospital~

Seto paces worriedly. He had his technology teams search for the bastard that took Yami away. Yugi sits in his bed with massive tears in his eyes. Being the last one to see Yami, he felt that he was to blame for not reporting sooner. "It's all my fault...If I had reported sooner...Yami would be here safe..." he says sadly. Seto looks to the mini version of his lover and sits at his side. "Yugi, it's not your fault. No one is to blame but the bastard that made the mistake of taking Yami." he explains. Yugi looks up to him and listens as Seto's phone rings. Seto picks up. "Yeah?" he answers. A chuckle is heard on the line. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, I have someone who would like to speak with you." the voice says. Seto jumps hearing the panicked breathing. "Yami! Are you alright!" he yells out, scaring Yugi in the process. "Seto...make him stop...I don't want to play this sick game anymore..." Yami cried breathing hard. Seto growls a bit. "Just hold on Yami, I'm coming." With that said Seto hangs up and storms off after giving a quick kiss to Yugi.

~ElseWhere~

Waking up to a horrible pain in his spine, Yami cries softly as he sits up slowly. Seeing that he was still in the chair he was in hours ago, he lets out a ragged sigh, his voice dry from screaming. "Seto...Yugi... please...be safe..." he says to himself, hoping Ackerman didn't get to them at the hospital. Looking up seeing Acherman watching him. "Did you enjoy your talk with your lover earlier?" he asks with a sickening tone sending chills up Yami's spine. Ackerman goes over and puts his hand on Yami's stomach, softly petting it making Yami tremble. "Please...no more...I can't take it anymore..." he begs. Ackerman glares and punches Yami in the stomach, making him throw up. "You are in no possible position to tell me what to do." He spats out. Yami coughs until he was able to sit up right catching his breath.

Ackerman smirks, leaning over Yami while pulling out a needle with nasty looking liquid inside. "Lets see you fight me with this injected into you." he says, trailing the needle against Yami's thigh. Yami trembles, his eyes filling with tears. "No...please don't...no more..." he mutters only to be punched in the face. Ackerman goes to the stab the needle in but it gets smacked out of his hand. "What the...you did that!" he yells out. Yami looks up and his eyes water seeing his Seto standing at the door. "Seto... you came..." He says. Seto smiles at Yami then turns his attention to the sick doctor. "You go some nerve Ackerman." he says with a hiss. Ackerman glares. "Seto Kaiba...How did you did find place?" he asks with hatred. Seto glares. "Thats none of your business, untie Yami now or I'll tear you apart." Seto says. He quickly turns his attention to his lover when he cries out in agony. "Yami!" he yells out, running to his side. "Whats wrong Love?" he asks worriedly.

Yami looks up at Seto, his eyes glassy and full of pain. "Please...get it out...Seto...it hurts..." he pants out, finding it very hard to breath. Seto's eyes widen remembering Yami mention a "game". Seto thinks and comes up with an idea. "Yami...Are you in labor?" he asks straight-faced. Yami looks at him gasping. "I don't know...but..." he gasps being cut short by the pain. Seto puts his hands on Yami's bulging stomach. "Listen to me...I want you to push as hard as you can..." he instructs him, hoping Yami was strong enough to do so.

Yami watches his lover and simple nods. Seto nods back and gives a count of three and both start pushing; him pushing on Yami's stomach while Yami uses the remains of his strength. Getting the object out of Yami, Seto uses a cloth to pat Yamis beat red face. "You did good Love...get some rest and I'll handle the rest..." he says genuinely. Seto stands and within seconds he easily beats up the sick Ackerman to a pulp.

After knocking Ackerman unconscious, Seto goes over and frees Yami. Picking him up after wrapping his coat around him. "It's alright now Yami...I'm here..." he says softly. Putting Yami in the back seat, making a pillow out of a blanket Seto kept there. 'Get Yugi then go home...no more hospitals...' he thought to himself. Driving carefully on the speed limit, Seto watches Yami sleep peacefully. Picking Yugi up from the hospital, Seto checks on Yami, sighing in relief seeing him still asleep.

Taking off from the hospital on the road home, Seto drives quietly looking to Yami then Yugi then back on the road. Stopping in the driveway and gets his two lovers inside by the fireplace, Seto sits at the table eating a few bags of M&M's to keep him awake. A whimper reaches Seto's senses and he looks over seeing Yami struggle in his dreams. Rushing over, Seto pulls Yami into a hug rocking him. "It's alright...it's just a dream...you're home now..." Seto says to the now still Yami, wondering what to do.

(END)

There you have it. Written down its 11 pages and typed up its 3 pages jeepers.


End file.
